


Life Does Get Better

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dancing, Double Penetration, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Rimming, Shiro doesn't have a prosthetic, Top Curtis, Top Lance (Voltron), blowjob, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro's life is good, but it gets better when he meets two new people.





	Life Does Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> [Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin)! My dude, I was your gifter in the Galtea Valentine's Exchange. I hope you enjoy this. This is probably the filthiest thing I've written.

Shiro had done everything he could to have a good life.  He exercised every day, he ate well, he had an education and an excellent job, and he even cut the toxic people out of his life.  Everything was great, except that he never found _the one_.  You know, the one person that would make everything fall into place.  The one person he could come home to and cuddle after a rough day at work.

He thought he did, once.  But things didn’t pan out.

He sighed looking back at his life.  He was proud of it, but it still felt empty.  He took his mug of coffee, slowly sipping the bitter liquid.  He looked around his empty apartment. Too big for just him. His eyes trailed to the one picture frame in the room.  It was him and his parents. He hoped they’d be proud of where he was at.

Shiro’s laptop pinged with a received email.  He took his time walking over. It’s not like he had work today.  It was the weekend and he wanted to enjoy it.

It was a last-minute email from his single’s club.

> We have set up a last minute party in your area.  If you are interested, please try to RSVP and meet up at Atlas Bar for bowling and drinks at 8pm.  Please drink responsibly, if you do.

_I like bowling_ , he thought.   _Plus, it’s good exercise_.  He clicked a few buttons to RSVP and figured if nothing else, he’d have a fun night.

 

Shiro arrived at precisely 8 pm.  He was never late to these events, wanting to make a good impression on any who thought the same things.  He took his time going in, adjusting to the loud atmosphere. The crash of bowling balls hitting pins and cheering exploded around him making his head swim slightly.  He looked around until he saw the “Event Only” sign and headed over. The coordinator assigned him a lane, and sent him on his way, saying only “Someone will be over soon for a drink order.”

Lane 3.

He grabbed a set of shoes, tucking them under his right arm-or what was left of it, and took his time getting his ball, finding a big enough one with a swirling purple and black galaxy pattern on it.  On his way back, he looked towards his lane, seeing another person sitting at the little info panel in between the sofas. The man looked up and Shiro was lost in light blue eyes. Dark skin, and darker hair, the man saw Shiro and beamed.

“Come here often?”  the man asked, smirking.

Shiro shook his head to regain his composure.  “Haven’t been bowling in a while, if that’s what you mean.”  He put his ball in the ball return and sat down to start working on his shoes, grateful that he was given ones with velcro instead of laces; they’re easier to work with one hand.  “I’m Shiro, by the way.”

The man outstretched a hand, “Curtis.  Nice to meet you.” Shiro looked down and shrugged his right shoulder.  Curtis noticed his mistake and rubbed the back of his neck instead. “Oops.  Sorry about that.”

Shiro laughed.  “It happens.” He tried to ignore the way his stomach felt when he noticed Curtis looking him up and down.

They chatted and played for a bit before someone came over to take their drink order.  The more they talked, the more Shiro fell. Curtis was a geek and a total sweetheart, which was exactly what he was looking for.  As the lanes around them filled, they generally stayed to themselves. Shiro smiled and caught glimpses of Curtis sneaking glances at him.  When he bit his lip, Curtis outright stared.

“Would you mind,” Shiro started, “if we exchange numbers?  I know we haven’t known each other long, but…”

“No, yea, I don’t mind.”  He handed Shiro his unlocked phone, waiting for him to type in his info.  “It feels like we’ve known each other for longer.”

Shiro nodded.  “Maybe we can do something else?  By ourselves?”

Curtis smiled as Shiro handed his phone back.  “I’d like that.”

 

Over the next four months, Shiro and Curtis got closer.  Shiro wanted to go all out for Valentine’s day. This was the first one he’d been able to spend with a special person and he wanted Curtis to feel cherished.  He slid on his lingerie that he bought specifically for that night. They were going to go salsa dancing, and hopefully, Shiro would put on enough of a show that Curtis would want a private show that evening.  It took a bit of finagling, but he didn’t break a strap or put a run in his thigh highs.

He put on some slacks and a nice black dress shirt on, waiting for Curtis to arrive.

Right on time, Curtis knocked, dressed alluringly in khakis and a white button up, jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Ready to go, Shiro?” he asked when Shiro opened the door.

“One moment, sweetheart.  Let me grab my jacket.” Shiro found his favorite leather jacket, keys, and phone, and went back to the door.  There was a hunger in Curtis’ eyes when he came back. “Wait until we get home. I want to dance first.”

Curtis smirked.

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro blushed from the root of his hair down to his chest as he turned to lock the door behind him.  Unfortunately, Curtis was a sharp one and didn’t miss it.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Shiro and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  “I promise I’ll be good, Takashi.”

 

It didn’t take too long to get to the normally deserted bar.  That night, though, it was bursting at the seams with people. The loud music was catchy enough that there were people dancing as they passed on the street.

Shiro smiled and tugged at Curtis’ hand.  “I got us reservations, so we should be fine.  And we’re a little early. You still good with this?”

His hand was squeezed in reply, “Of course.  Though you may have better luck finding another dance partner.  I have two left feet and will crush those toes of yours.”

Shiro’s breath hitched a little.  The thought of finding someone else to dance with was a little daunting, especially since he only had the one arm.  He wasn’t the best dancer, either. He just wanted to have fun.

They walked in and were promptly told, “If you don’t have a reservation, you’ll need to wait, and wait time is over two hours.  No, you cannot participate in the dancing on the floor if you are in here waiting.”

Shiro and Curtis looked at each other.  “I have a reservation for two under Shirogane.”

She looked through the book, then at the clock next to her.  “Hey Rolo!” she practically yelled behind her. “Do you have that table for two ready?”

“Sorry, doll, too many to count.  Which one?” Rolo came strolling up next to the hostess.

“The one next to the dance floor.”

He looked at whatever she was pointing at and nodded.  “Oh yeah, that’s ready. They here?”

She pointed at the two waiting nervously.

“Follow Rolo, he’ll bring you to your table.”

“Welcome to Bar Voltron,” he rattled off as they walked to the table, perched next to the large dance floor.  “We have a new menu, so take care to look over it all. Your server will be Lance and dancing starts in an hour and a half.  We have your reservation for 3 hours, so you won’t lose the table if you go dance and have fun.”

“Thank you, Rolo.” said Curtis.

“Alright, you love birds enjoy.”

Shiro blushed again.  “Christ he was yappy, wasn’t he?”

Curtis laughed.  “Maybe, but we _are_ love birds.”

Shiro groaned and knocked his head on the table.  He heard a voice clear their throat, and he looked up.

Holy shit those blue eyes.  He knew immediately he had a weakness.

“Hi, I’m Lance,” said the blue eyed man.  “I’m your server today. Good thing you’re not on the menu tonight.  I’d be ordering you two for dessert.” Lance winked and Shiro’s heart was in his throat.

“Hi, Lance,” Curtis said.

“What can I get you two for drinks?”

“I’ll have a coke, and Shiro here’ll have a root beer if you have them.”

Lance’s tongue poked out of that beautiful mouth when he concentrated on writing their order.

“Will do.  And if they don’t have root beer, Shiro?”

Shiro gaped like a fish.   _Shiro.exe has stopped working._

Curtis snickered and placed a hand on Shiro’s thigh, effectively restarting his brain.

“He’ll have a coke too if you don’t have it.”

Lance turned to leave, and both Shiro and Curtis cocked their heads to the side and watched him go.

“Shiro…”

“He has a bubble butt.”

They turned to each other and started giggling.

“He’s really hot, I’ll give him that.  Maybe you should ask him to dance when everything starts?”

Shiro shook his head quickly.  “I’m here with _you_ , Curt.  Let’s just have a good time for now.”

Lance came back with their drinks (they did have root beer), and took their order.  They watched as Lance’s brow wrinkled as he wrote, his tongue peaking back out. He smiled and Shiro swore he saw stars in Lance’s eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.  Just a warning, I know you guys have a reservation for a few hours, out into the dancing, but I’m scheduled to get off when the dancing starts.  My good friend Hunk will take care of you after that.”

They nodded and thanked him, watching again as he flitted away.

“It can’t be legal how good he looks in those shorts,” Shiro lamented.

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed if you want to bring him home.  We both think he’s cute.”

Shiro shook his head again.  “One, cute doesn’t _begin_ to describe him.  And two, wouldn’t you get jealous?”

He took Shiro’s hand carefully.  “Shiro, I believe you can love more than one person at the same time.  And you just looked at him the way you looked at me when we met. I like him too.  Maybe instead of bringing him home for a quick fuck, we ask him on a date?”

Shiro thought carefully.  He was head over heels for Lance, even though they had just met.  And Curtis had a point. Shiro had only felt like this one other time and that was with him.  He wanted to know more about him, see more of his beautiful skin slicked with sweat, or swimming in one of his t-shirts.  He shyly looked at Curtis.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I weren’t, Takashi.”

Dinner went well.  Lance kept coming over and flirting, temporarily short-circuiting Shiro while Curtis flirted back for them.

Music started up and Lance walked back to them after clearing their plates.  “I’m gonna leave the bill, cause my shift is done for the night. Hunk said he’d keep you filled with drinks and whatever else you might want.”  He placed a black book on the table with the bill in it. “But if you need me, I’ll probably be on the dance floor.” He winked at the two of them.

Curtis looked at Shiro, who was just being a gay disaster again and spoke up.  “Actually, Lance. I’m pretty stuffed and I’m a horrible dancer. Poor Shiro here’d have broken feet by the end of the night.  If you’re not doing anything, would you dance with him?”

Shiro was pretty sure he was about to die.  He had a good life up until now, and now Lance was beaming at him.

“I’d love to!  I’m gonna go change first, though.  Mind if I sit with y’all then until the party starts?”

“We wouldn’t mind at all.”

Lance bounced away, eyes trailing him.

“See?  I told you he’d dance with you.”

Shiro smiled.  “I can’t wait.”

A few minutes later, Lance came back, changed.  Hunk had come over and topped off Shiro and Curtis while giving Lance a glass of water.

“So, how did you two meet?” asked Lance, sipping on his water.

“Bowling,” is all Shiro could say.

Curtis filled in the rest for Lance.  “There was a singles’ dating service we were a part of, and they did a bowling event.  That’s how we met.”

The lights dimmed and all the attention went to the dance floor.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen.  It’s salsa night. Whether you’ve danced the salsa before or not, you can always try here.  There’s no judging, but we ask no club dancing or grinding. Just have fun.”

The man then queued up the band and Lance started vibrating in his seat.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Uhhh…”

“Shiro?”   _Oh no.  Lance looked so sad._  “It’s okay if you don’t want to dance-”

“No!  It’s not that,” Shiro’d say anything to keep that frown off his face.  “I like to dance, but I’ve never danced the salsa or anything like that.”

Lance smiled.  “If you’re okay with it, I’ll lead and you can just follow along.  It’s more about having fun than doing particular steps.”

“I’m more than okay with it.”  He got up and held out his left hand.  “Ready?”

Lance jumped up, grabbing Shiro’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.  Lance put his hand on Shiro’s hip and had him put his hand on his shoulder.

They took it slow.  First swaying to the music, then adding small amounts of footwork in once they got the beat down.  Curtis cheered as Shiro was spun and dipped. Shiro laughed. He was having the time of his life. He was so glad Curtis had suggested this.  The song ended, a new one starting in its place, but Shiro and Lance kept dancing.

By the end of the third song, Shiro was panting hard.

“Can we take a breather?”

“Of course!  Shit, I should have asked.  I can dance for hours if I’m in the mood.”  He brought Shiro back to the table Curtis was still sitting at (and smirking, damn him) and practically shoved Shiro’s drink into his hand.  “Drink okay?”

Curtis leaned his chin in his hand and smiled at Lance.  “So, Lance. A guy like you’s got to have a girlfriend.”

Lance looked down in his lap.  “Uh, no, actually. I don’t.”

“Mmm.  Boyfriend?”

Lance looked back up.  “No, no one in my life right now.”

Shiro stared at his boyfriend.

“Well, we were hoping if you’d want to go on a date with us.”

Lance’s eyes widened in shock as he looked between the two men.  “B-both of you?”

Shiro finally gained some semblance of control of his body.  “Yes, Lance. Both of us.”

Lance looked almost scared.  “I mean, I was down to fuck tonight, but are you sure you want a _date_?”

Curtis smirked.  “Why can’t we have both?”

He moved his hand to Lance’s thigh and squeezed, making Lance’s breath hitch.

“Yeah, both.  I’d like that I think.  So, you wanna get out of here?”

They all got up to leave.  Curtis threw a few bills down on the table for Hunk and took the last few steps to catch up with Lance and Shiro.  Lance threw his arms around the other two’s middles, pulling them close.

They walked to the car where Shiro and Lance climbed in the back.  Lance about pounced on Shiro, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  Lance swiped his tongue across Shiro’s lip, prodding for entrance. Of course, Shiro opened for Lance.  Lance’s tongue slid across Shiro’s and mapped the rest of his mouth. Shiro groaned as Lance’s hands wandered, squeezing his biceps and pecs.  Curtis raced home, glancing in the rearview mirror and palming himself through his slacks.

Lance straddled him in the back seat, grinding down onto Shiro’s hardening length.

“How far to your place?” Lance asked as he pulled away from Shiro, moving down to lick at the pulse point on Shiro’s neck.

A groan came from the front seat.  “Just another minute or two. Not that far.”

Shiro put his hand in Lance’s hair and tugged, exposing his neck.  He licked and bit his Adam’s apple, moving up and sucking love bites behind his ear.

Lance writhed and bucked from Shiro’s ministrations, whining as Shiro bit again at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last tonight,” Lance whimpered.

“Long enough to fuck me I hope,” growled Shiro.

Lance shuddered as Curtis moaned again.  The car was parked quickly and Curtis about flew out of his seat, opening the door for the two in the back.  Shiro let go of Lance and let him climb out and straight into Curtis’ arms. Curtis grabbed the back of Lance’s legs, and in a quick motion, lifted him up.  Lance moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist as Curtis carried him into Shiro’s apartment. Shiro quickly let the two inside making everyone take their shoes off at the door.

They quickly made it to the bedroom as Lance started to whine again.  “Shirts, off. Now.” He started pawing at Curtis’ button down as Shiro strolled in the room.

Curtis quickly shed his shirt with Lance’s help, and pulled Lance’s off with a single motion.  “Shiro’s been such a good boy,” Curtis purred. “Go help him, Lance.”

Lance sashayed over to Shiro, with Curtis close behind him.  Lance started undoing the buttons on Shiro’s shirt, but stopped shortly after, both men in front of him letting out twin groans.

“Jesus baby, why didn’t you tell me you were wearing that?”

Lance couldn’t wait anymore and started ripping down the rest of Shiro’s shirt, revealing the lacy blue bralette concealed beneath.

Curtis struggled with Lance’s belt as Lance fumbled with Shiro’s.  Once Shiro was fully undressed, the lengths to which he went to make his boyfriend happy was revealed.  A lace bralette with matching thigh highs, garter belt, and thong.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

Curtis leaned over Lance’s shoulder and kissed Shiro deeply.  “You’re gonna kill me one of these days. How’d you get all this on by yourself?”

“Patience and time.”

Curtis finally dropped Lance’s pants, bringing his underwear down with them.  “Fuck you’re pretty,” he said kissing Lance’s neck.

“Please, _fuck_ ,” Lance moaned.

“We’re gonna give Shiro a good time.  You’ll be a good boy and help me, right Lance?”

“Yes, anything.”

Shiro’s eyes darkened.  “Safeword? Just in case.”

“Goldfish.”

Curtis smirked.  “I like it. And your’s, Shiro?”

“Pineapple, like normal.”

“Good.  Now get on the bed, Starshine.  I need you on your best behavior tonight.”

Shiro whined and crawled up the bed.  “On my knees or back?”

Curtis looked at Lance and went to work taking off his pants.  “I want you to see his face when he comes tonight.” He redirected his attention to Shiro.  “On your knees.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder.  “Please,” he begged, shaking slightly.

Lance crawled up between his legs, pulling his thong down and off, then grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks.  Curtis raised an eyebrow, but walked to Shiro’s nightstand to grab lube and a condom for Lance, placing them at Lance’s knee.

Lance leaned in and licked a broad stripe up between Shiro’s cheeks, making him keen.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Lance, _please_ do that again.”

Lance snickered.  “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

He dove back in, licking and sucking at Shiro’s entrance.  Shiro shivered and moaned until Curtis kneeled in front of him.  “Baby, you’re gonna wake the neighbors. How about you put that mouth to better use?”

Curtis guided his dick into Shiro’s waiting mouth.  Shiro moaned around it, sending sparks down Curtis’ spine.  He put his hands in Shiro’s hair as Shiro took him completely, groaning loudly as Shiro worked his tongue up and down his dick.

Lance continued working Shiro open with his tongue, and, after liberally coating his fingers with lube, slowly worked a finger in.  He could feel Shiro start to shake and looked up to Curtis.

“He tastes so good.”

Curtis hummed his acknowledgment, barely being able to focus on anything except for the wet heat surrounding his dick.

Lance licked around his finger, working his tongue in alongside it.  Shiro tried to moan, but he choked on Curtis instead.

“Fuck, Takashi, don’t push it,” Curtis gently reminded him.  He removed himself from Shiro and wiped off the spit off of his chin.  “You look so good, sweetheart.”

Shiro whined until Curtis brought him up and kissed him as Lance continued to stretch him open.

By the time he got three fingers in Shiro, Shiro was panting and begging almost incoherently.

“I think he’s ready Lance.  Baby, you ready to ride him?”

Lance laid down, putting the condom on and rubbing extra lube up and down his cock.  Shiro straddled him quickly, lining Lance up.

“Remember, Shiro, you can’t come until I tell you to.  Remember your safeword?” Curtis came up behind him and started nosing at Shiro’s neck.

Shiro nodded and slowly sank down on Lance.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lance cried as Shiro took him in one slide.  “God, you’re so tight.”

Shiro started moving up and down, his hand on Lance’s shoulder, while Lance had both of his hands on Shiro’s hips holding on for dear life.  He started babbling in Spanish when he felt a finger press in next to his dick.

Shiro stilled and moaned loudly.  “Curtis, god, _please!_ ”

“Shiro, I need to stretch you a little bit more to take us both, okay?  You need to be patient.”

He squirted more lube on his fingers and massaged Shiro’s hole.

“Lance, you can move, just gently, okay?”

Lance nodded and tried so, so hard not to snap his hips, but Shiro’s tight heat was just so inviting.  He moved slowly and started pressing up against Shiro’s prostate, making the man above him shudder and cry out.

Curtis pressed in another finger, and then another, making sure Shiro was comfortable and squirming.

“Curtis, please, I need-  Please!”

Curtis removed his fingers much to Shiro’s dismay and positioned himself next to Lance.  “Ready you two?”

He pushed Shiro down towards Lance’s chest, giving himself a little more room, and pressed in slowly.

Shiro screamed with pleasure.

He had never been so full before and _holy fuck_ was it good!

Curtis rubbed his back as he waited for Shiro to adjust, then slowly thrust in further.  Shiro gasped and mewled until Lance reached up and pulled him down into an obscene kiss, full of too much tongue and spit and clacking teeth.

Curtis started moving, working a hand down to squeeze Lance’s hip to have him start moving too.

It was slow to start, but they started a rhythm that drove Shiro wild.  He started babbling, begging, unable to stop whatever it was that was coming out of his mouth.

A heat coiled deep in him, pulling him tight as his orgasm built.

“Lance, Curtis, _fuck_!  I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Come for us,” said Lance, brushing the hair out of Shiro’s face.

Shiro came with a shout, covering Lance’s stomach and chest.  Lance wasn’t far behind stilling as he spilled into his condom.

Curtis groaned as Shiro clenched around him, grinding into him as he came, filling Shiro further.

Shiro collapsed onto Lance, who started petting his hair and rubbing his back.

“You did so good, Shiro.”

Curtis pulled out and kissed Shiro’s spine.  “I’ll be right back, baby. Lance is right, you were so good for us tonight.”

He came back a minute later with a warm wet washcloth and a few bottles of water.  Shiro was on his side, half asleep as he curled up on Lance’s chest. He handed Lance a water, putting the other two on the nightstand and started cleaning up Shiro.

Curtis looked at Lance and smiled.  “Thank you for tonight, Lance,” he handed Lance the washcloth to clean himself with.  “How about that date? When do you not work next? And I’ll take that, he doesn’t have a trash can in here.”

Lance tried to move around Shiro, but Shiro snuggled harder.

After he wiped the come off of his chest and stomach, he slipped the condom off, tying it off and putting it in the washcloth.

“I don’t work tomorrow, if that helps,” he smirked as he handed the cloth back.

“Good.  And I don’t think you’re going anywhere tonight, so let’s take the rest of the lingerie off of Shiro and get to sleep.”

They worked quickly after Curtis threw the washcloth in the laundry and disposed of the condom.  Shiro stayed wrapped around Lance the whole time, so taking the bralette off was a little hard. But anything for Shiro.

Shiro’s head was so heavy with sleep that he barely knew what was going on.  He just knew he had to cling to Lance. He felt Curtis curl up behind him and felt himself drifting off.  They’ll talk in the morning, but he knew Lance would stay. He briefly thought of his life and how now it was where he wanted it to be.  And for once, he was absolutely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
